If You Ever Come Back
by NDCellist
Summary: Peter is heartbroken after Wade ends their relationship. Despite knowing the merc's tendencies to run, Peter waits for him to come back. He's waited for over 3 years for his love to come back. Based off the song 'If You Ever Come Back' by the Script and a prompt on Tumblr. Rated T for some hints at mature acts and for Peter and Wade's dirty mouths at times.
1. I'm still waiting

If You Ever Come Back by The Script

* * *

Story is based on a prompt found on Tumblr to the spideypoolfanfics blog. Check them out if you are looking for more SpideyPool stories.

Prompt: long fic based off the song 'If You Ever Come Back' by the Script where Peter is heartbroken after Wade ends their relationship. Despite knowing the merc's tendencies to run, Peter waits for him to come back. So basically a story where Wade is still insecure about his appearance and Peter is so far gone in love with him.

This story will probably be about 3 to 4 chapters long. And the POV (Point of View) will change per chapter... You'll be able to tell it from the title of the chapter.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Peter slowly woke up feeling the bright light of the sun on his face. Burying his face into his pillow, he then smelled Wade. The smell of gunpowder, maple syrup and something else that was just Wade. He hugged the pillow to his chest and just cried quietly. Thinking about all the times they had together, whether it was fighting as Spider-man and Deadpool in New York or just Peter and Wade together as a couple sitting on their couch. Memories of all their time together flashed before Peter's misty eyes, he couldn't help but cry again.

Like a zombie, Peter rose out of bed and headed for the kitchen, where Wade almost blew it up making pancakes for his sleeping boyfriend. Everything in the tiny apartment reminded Peter of his long-gone lover. Opening the front door, he looked under the mat and saw the spare key still laying there. It's dull golden sheen winking at him from the floor. He knew it was hopeless to wait, but he couldn't let Wade go. So he knew he would have to wait til the day he came home.

After a quick scan of the apartment to make sure everything was still in place, the 21 year old shuffled towards the bathroom to shower. Once he was under the stream of hot water, he thought back to the night his only love had just…left him, 3 years ago.

_He had just come home after work at the Daily Bugle. Walking into their apartment, he noticed that the lights were off. Not seeing Wade anywhere, he assumed the merc was simply sleeping in their bedroom. Walking towards the door, he heard something on the other side. Swinging the door open, Peter saw Wade, mask on, sitting on their bed with his shoulders hunched. _

_Walking over, he asked in a gentle voice, "What's wrong, baby? Tell me." _

_Wade turned to him and said in a low voice, "Why do you stay with a monster like me, when you could have someone better? I'm broken goods and you…you're one of the best things to exist on this entire planet. You're even better than tacos." Not a single hint of a smile or laugh in his tone. Peter hardly ever heard Wade so serious, even while he's on missions or out in the field._

_Peter shook his head and grabbed his boyfriend's face. "Don't you ever say such things about yourself. You are not a monster. And you never will be. I stay with you because I love you Wade. More than I ever loved Gwen or Mary Jane. They never took up all of my heart like you do. And better? I don't know a single person out there who is better for me than you. Do you think me so shallow that I'd leave you just for your appearance? I don't care about how the scars look or how many there are. All I care about is you. "_

_Wade simply looked down and said, "You don't know anyone yet… One day, while you are out there saving people, you'll meet someone who deserves your love. There's someone who is whole and can take care of you better than I ever could."_

_Looking at his love in utter disbelief and anger that he'd ever think that, he shouted, "NO! There is no one who will ever understand what I do and why and I do it. No one but you, Wade. You might not be whole but I don't care. I'm not whole either, I haven't been that way in a long time but you make me feel whole again Wade. How can you not see that? And another thing… You take care of me just fine. You aren't hurting me and you love me. You're doing it just fine." Reaching for his lover's face, he kissed him on the mouth feeling the spandex between their lips. _

_Peter looked at Wade and said, "I need to go patrol. I'll be back in a few hours. Then I'm going to spend all night til all of tomorrow, showing you how much I love you. Okay?"_

_*3 hours later*_

_Peter climbed through the window into the bedroom. Looking around, he didn't see Wade around. Walking out of the room, he looked throughout the entire apartment and couldn't find Wade. Peter just assumed he got hungry and went to go get some pizza or tacos, when he noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. Figuring it was a note from Wade telling him where he went, he scanned it over. As he read it, his body slowly slunk to the ground. _

_On the paper, Wade had written in his messy handwriting, _

"_I'm sorry, Peter. I can't do this anymore. I just can't be with you anymore. You deserve so much better. Please don't wait around for me. Please move on and build a better life for yourself, for me. I know that this note must be breaking your heart, but I just can't be with you. It would be selfish of me to keep you with me when our relationship is slowly ruining your chances of a nicer and happier life. You're only 18, you shouldn't be stuck with a 26 year old man when you could have a pretty girl you're age. I'm a selfish bastard but as my one and only ever selfless act, I'm going to leave you._

_By the time you're reading this, I'll have been long gone. Don't bother tracking me or looking for me. S.H.I.E.L.D. won't be able to find me either, so don't go bothering the Avengers for help to find me. I know you to well for that Spidey. Maybe one day, I'll come back to New York. It's such a nice city and the taco places here are great. _

_I love you and I'm so sorry,_

_Wade "Deadpool" Wilson"_

_Peter sat there crying his heart out. How could he leave him? Didn't he know that by leaving him, he just made Peter hurt more than any physical injury ever could? Getting up and walking over to their bedroom, he realized that all of Wade's stuff was gone. Wade was gone. Wade had left him. And that night all he could do was cry. He cried for his long gone love who had promised never to return._

Peter realized with a start that the water had turned ice cold and that he needed to get out of the shower. Dressing quickly, he got his stuff and left the apartment. Locking the door, he walked briskly towards the elevator and then on to work. It was an old routine that he had gotten used to after 3 years of waiting. Bruce, Stark and Steve had all told him that Wade was never coming back but he didn't care about what they said. They were wrong. He would wait for Wade to come home til the day he died. He wasn't so much angry at him as he was sad that Wade thought that he could leave and that everything would be fine if he did.

* * *

Comments/Reviews are highly welcomed. Please tell me how you feel about the story so far, so that I know if certain things need to be changed...


	2. Unexpected

I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I just started school again and have not had a chance to upload the this chapter. Sorry it's short but I want to keep some suspense here otherwise... this story will end far too quickly for me. I promise that I will try to update sooner and that the next chapter will be much longer.

Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own anything other than the plot line of this story.

* * *

Peter knew that he was in for a long day ahead of him. Between working at the Daily Bugle and fighting as his masked identity, he didn't have much time for anything else. He had finished college early, being there only 3 years instead of 4. With a degree in Photography, he worked a steadier full time job at the Bugle. He hoped one day that he could make more money by going freelance but for now, he needed to keep paying rent at the very least. Without the money, he couldn't keep living in the old apartment. He had to keep living there, so that when Wade came back, it'd be easier for them to continue as if he never left.

His friends had called him delusional for thinking like that but he no longer cared about what they thought. They had told him, Wade wasn't coming back, he just couldn't believe that Wade could ever open up as much as he did with Peter and then just leave. Tony and Steve tried to be there for him but they just couldn't understand why he refused to move on.

Looking back at the computer screen before him, he clicked through his new file of photos from earlier today. He was supposed to be taking shots of the trial of a politician who was recently put charged with money fraud and embezzlement. But after a few shots, he had drifted off and started to take pictures of the trees of Central Park, the New York skyline, the busy crowds of pedestrians and even birds being fed by a happy couple. All the photos gave off a certain sense of loneliness and nostalgia of a happier time.

With a sigh, Peter packed up his stuff and walked out of the office headquarters of the Daily Bugle. Once he reached the busy New York street, he started walking back to the apartment. As he walked past dark alleyways, he had a sense that someone was watching him. But not in a creepy or evil sense but an almost loving aura that simply wanted him to be safe. He surveyed the area around him carefully as he walked. By the time he got back to the apartment, he once again checked under the door mat to see if the key was still there. It still sat there with an almost ugly dull yellow look. He hated the fact that he still felt a twinge of hope every single damn time he lifted the doormat.

Walking inside quickly, Peter grabbed his suit and put it on with a sigh. Nights of patrolling were still boring and missions with the Avengers had lost their appeal long ago. He peered out the small window in the bedroom, looking at the New York lights and skyscrapers. Shaking his head at the thought of not fulfilling his hero duties, he pulled his mask on. Peter swiftly climbed to the roof of his apartment complex and started his daily patrol.

* * *

Time skip because I will not attempt to butcher what is considered the beautiful scenery of New York and the patrolling skills of Spiderman...

* * *

Looking at his phone, Peter noticed that it was already 2 in the morning. Sitting on a rooftop with his legs dangling over the edge in an almost carefree manner, he watched the dark alleys and noticed a young couple walking home drunk. He almost hated their carefree happiness and the fact that they had each other. But, he reminded himself, he was the one that scared Wade away.

In the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of bright red. He'd know that shape anywhere. Scrambling to follow the bright red moving object, he swung from building to building in an attempt to catch up. He knew he might have been getting his hopes up, but the tiny chance that whatever he was following was Wade was enough for him.

Running across rooftops now, he finally got close enough to the object that was running in the shadows to be able to tackle it. With a loud thump, both of them landed on the ground with Peter on top. Quickly flipping the person over, he used his web to hold them tight to the ground and unable to move. Now that Peter was straddling the person's lap, he looked at the person underneath him.

It was too dark for Peter to see the other clearly, so he reached for his phone and quickly turned it on. As soon as the light hit the person's face, they spoke out loud and said, "Long time no see there, Spidey." Looking down, he realized with a start that he was straddling...

* * *

Sorry for the dick of an ending but I need some suspense here. Please review and comment. Also, free cookies to whoever can guess who dear Peter has wrangled to the ground. It might not be who you were expecting but you'll see how they play into the story in the future.


	3. Talks of friends and loves

I'm back darlings. So first off, sorry about the cliffhanger from the last chapter, but I needed some slightly cliched but still very necessary dramatic pause. Second, congrats to RenaKat11 for guessing the mystery character that we last left off with Peter. It was Daredevil aka Matt Murdock. The blind super sensory system himself. I had been originally trying to decide whether or not I should write the character as Daredevil or Elektra. So, I did the one that was more likely to occur.

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own anything other than the plot line of this story.

* * *

Peter looked down at the masked figure in red below him and gave a sigh before getting off. "What the hell do you want, Murdock? You know I'm not exactly up for games." With his arms crossed over his chest, Peter gave an almost exasperated look with his mask still on. 3 years ago, he would've had plenty of fun talking with Matt Murdock, aka Daredevil, but now, Peter had lost all sense of humor.

"Elektra's out of the country for a couple of months and Nat mentioned to me in passing when we talked, that you were having some issues. I realized that it's been about maybe 2 1/2 years since we last properly talked. But what's up, you aren't even joking around?" Matt asked after tearing himself from the webbing.

Peter said in a slightly colder tone, "So it was Widow? Never pegged her as someone who cared. But then again, I guess the Hawk changed that aspect of her slightly. You want to know what's wrong, Murdock? Nothing! Just leave." Waving off the blind man, and turning his back to him before slowly walking away.

"Spidey? Now that's definitely not like you. Did you and Wade get into a fight? Actually where is the knucklehead? Isn't he usually clinging on to you when not killing people? You two are so freaking romantic. Like a couple still in the Honeymoon stage at times. Spidey? Peter?!" Matt questioned before putting his hand on Peter's shoulder. With a sudden move, Peter grabbed Matt's arm and swung him over his shoulder.

"If I tell you, will you shut up and leave?" Peter waited a second before continuing with a sad and slightly bitter tone, "Wade is gone, okay? He left me 3 years ago. All he left was a note while I was on patrol. I've looked everywhere and the Avengers have also tried to help me locate him but he's just disappeared off the face of the Earth. Now will you leave me alone, Murdock?!"

Matt was quiet for a minute. "Peter, I'm sorry. I didn't ... I wasn't trying to... Everywhere?"

"If Wade doesn't want to be found, he'll never show up. That's just how he is. I know that for a fact but it doesn't make me miss him any less. I still wait for him everyday, to just show up one night in our old apartment. I've got to go. I'll... see you soon Matt." The younger spandex clad hero explained in a weary tone.

Without even looking back, Peter jumped off the dark rooftop and using his webs, swung away.

* * *

Matt Murdock (Deadpool) POV-ish

Matt stood there for a moment watching his friend leave. Without turning around, he spoke in a slightly bored tone,"You can come out now. He's out of seeing and hearing range. You know you should go back to him. He's hurting too much without you. If it's getting to the point where even the infamous Black Widow actually is worried, then you know it's a problem."

And standing there in the shadows of the rooftop was Deadpool, Wade Wilson or as he is even more well known for, the Merc with a Mouth. He shook his head with a slight chuckle in his voice, "There never was any fooling you, Mattie."

"You're really so heartless that you are going to let him suffer like this. I heard from the other Avengers and even the Fantastic Four. He's hellbent on the idea that you will come back. But from what I know now, I'm guessing you never really left his side. You love him too much for that. Not to mention the fact that it must be killing you not to be constantly dry-humping him every chance you got."

With a quick switch, Wade spoke in a serious tone, "He's better off without me. He needs someone who he can be seen in public with. Someone who isn't almost 8 years older than him. Someone who isn't mentally screwed over like shitty little me."

"You shouldn't be the one to decide everything for him. That's not how a relationship works. Trust me, I know. I've had far too many to begin with."

"You know... you really are kind of a manwhore."

"_Was_ a manwhore. Now I have Elektra, so I don't need any other women. Stop changing the topic, this conversation isn't about me."

"Whatever you say D.D. Anyway, Peter would hate me if I came back now. If he knew that I'd been here all along, watching him instead of being with him. I'd rather us stay in the situation we are in now, then risk him breaking my heart and hating me. Don't think I'd survive that. It'd probably end up being the first thing ever to kill me."

"You are such a fucking idiot at times you know that, Wilson."

"Well you don't have to sugarcoat it, Murdock!"

"I'm leaving before you pull me into all this crap. If you don't reveal yourself to Peter, I'll tell him myself. Although, I think he'd prefer it if the information came from your mouth instead of by word of mouth." And with that last statment, Daredevil, jumped away leaving Wade alone on the deserted rooftop somewhere in central New York City.

* * *

YEAH! Chapter 3 finished!

Please Review/Comment by filling out the white box underneath all of these fantastical words.

Favorite/Follow the story to know when the next chapter is up.

Favorite/Follow me to know when I write a new story or whatnot.

**Ta ta, readers!**


	4. Update

To all of my readers,

I'm so sorry that I'm like 3 weeks late with uploading. I broke my wrist and smashed 3 of my fingers and have been unable to type until quite recently. I'm not discontinuing the story... I will probably upload the next chapter this coming Sat. (10/19)

Hugs and Punches,

NDCellist


End file.
